A Family of Our Own
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: When Wade and Vanessa are expecting their first child together. Both of them are excited and nervous. But, unknown to them there will be dangers that lies ahead and might threaten the life they have built.


"Awe man do we really have to visit Captain Planet and Angel Demon?" Wade complained. "Yes Wade. They have a daughter remember? And we need all the practice we can get." Vanessa told him for the millionth time as she dragged him by his wrists. Wade and Vanessa are expecting their first baby and they wanting to learn from their friends Angel Dust and Colossus."Yeah kinda feel sorry for the kid. You know having a crazy mom and boy scout for a dad.What's her name again? Bat Mitzvah?" He asks. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "It's Misha." She corrected. "Yeah Misha. That's it. Only Colossus named his kid from his home country Mother Russia." He said with an Russian accent.

Misha is the one year old daughter of Colossus and Angel Dust. The baby has dark brown wavy hair and emerald eyes. Her skin is light as her mothers. And she has little freckles on her checks. The baby was the must beautiful creature to her parents eyes. And no one can say other wise. Unless they want to get hurt. When Misha was born Colossus couldn't help but,to bring his daughter almost everywhere with him. Not wanting to be apart from her. She is his prized and joy after all. Why not show her around?Angel Dust on the other hand never thought in a million years she'll be a parent. Hell she never thought she become a wife or heroine. But, in a strange way she did.

When she held Misha in her arms she felt a new sensation. Motherhood. And she promised her baby that she'll protect her and will kill anyone who lead on scratch one her. Same with her husband Colossus.Yukio was over the moon when she found out that Colossus and Angel were having a little girl. The young mutant has been buying her pink clothes and stuffed toys. As much as her girlfriend Ellie dismay. But, the young hero can't bear take this away from her. She loves seeing her girlfriend smile. Wade and Vanessa reach to the door and he knocked so they can get it over with. A few moments later the door opened where they saw Colossus with a smile.

"Wade. Vanessa welcome." He greeted. Soon as the couple went inside where Vanessa saw the little baby with a pink dress playing on the floor with her mother. "Awe she's so cute!" She cooed at the little one. Wade looked at the baby and agreed. "Yeah, how the hell you two freaks make something adorable?" He looked at them with a sassy tune. The silver dad just rolled his eyes. "Language please. She's very talkative for her age and I don't want her to copy any naughty words coming from you." He warned him.

Despite Wade being pretty much indestructible he isn't afraid to break his bones."I'm surprise she didn't learn any bad words from your girlfriend." Wade smirked. Angel got up with her baby in her arms."Wife. And watch it Freddy Krueger uglier cousin." She said with venom in her voice. Deadpool looked at them with amazement. "You two got married? Where? At the circus? I bet it was a fun show." He laughed."Your the one to talk you-" But, before Angel can finish her sentence her husband stopped her. "Enough. Is there a reason you here?" Colossus asks. Vanessa nodded.

"Yes. Me and Wade are expecting our first child. And we need some practice on yours." She answered. Colossus smile with joy. "Congratulations you two!" Angel can help laughed at the irony. "No offense Van but,Wade taking care of a child? And he calls us freaks?" She continued laughing.Deadpool really tried not to call the woman every single cursed word in the book. But, if he did Colossus would probably tear his limbs off and Vanessa would have to carry him home. And Angel would probably take a picture and use it as her wallpaper. As Wade tried to not lose his cool in front of the baby his girlfriend looked at the baby with wonder in her eyes."Do you mind if I hold her?" Vanessa asks.

Colossus smiled. He took his daughter from his wife's arms."Of course not." He looked at his daughter with pride."Misha this is Vanessa and Wade. Say hello my little Bunny." Misha waved at the couple with her toothy grin. Vanessa awed at the babies cuteness. As much as Wade hates to admit it really freaking cute. Colossus gently placed his daughter on the woman's arms. "So does she have any powers do you know of? Or is it too early?" Vanessa asks. The Russian shook his head no. "Not yet. But, honestly I hope she turns out normal." He said truthfully.

"Normal? What's the fun in that?" Wade looked at him curiously. "Well we want her to have a better life then we did. I want her to make friends. But,the biggest thing of all is that I want her safe." Colossus explained. He looked at his daughter with protectiveness. "She's my life. My shinning star.The best thing that ever happened to me and Angel." He whispered.As the adults were talking Misha was sick of being ignored.

So the baby pulled on Vanessa's hair hard. Making the woman yelp in pain. She tried to make her let go off her hair but, it was no used. Her father Colossus even tried to help his poor friend. "Sweetie let go of Auntie Vanessa hair." As he tried to unfold the baby's hands. "Geez this kid has on hell of a grip does she?" Vanessa said in pain. After a few more tugs the little girl finally let go. But, without pulling a few handfuls of hair. Wade looked at the baby in his lovers arms making the hero wanting to hold his own baby even more.

"Hey can I hold her? So I know what to do when Wade Jr comes?" He asks. Angel looked at him with her protective in her eyes. "No way your holding my baby." She said fiercely. "Oh, come on! You owe me!" Wade pointed at the woman. Angel jerk her neck. "How?" She said offensively. "Your the one who turned me into this freak show." He then pointed at himself. Angel sighed and realize he has a point and placed her daughter in his arms. The mother then whispered in his ears."If you make my daughter cry I'm going to chopped off your head and use it as a punching bag. Got it?" She warned.

Wade looked at her kinda impress by her threat. "Geez Mama Bear has claws." He stuttered under his breath. He then looked at the girl he's holding. "Hey little girl. I'm uncle Wade. Or you can call me DP." He cooed. The baby looked at the man with curiousness. Showing no fear at all. She placed her hands on the mans face feeling his scars. She then snuggles into the mans chest. Wade couldn't help but, to awe. "When my kid is born I can't wait to teach both of you to kick bad guys or girls (equal opportunity) butts when you two learn how to walk." He told the little bundle.

Colossus shook his head at him."My little Bunny wouldn't kick anyone's butts. And neither will yours." He confirm him. Wade gave the silver man an scorn look. "Hey if my kids gonna be a Wilson he or she's gonna know how to kick some butt." Wade told him. The X-Men then looked at Wades girlfriend. "Are you okay with this?!" He questioned the soon to be mother. Vanessa thought about it and kind of agrees with Wade. "Well it wouldn't hurt to teach them to defend theirself." Vanessa told him. "But, I wouldn't let my child fight crimes through." She informs him. Colossus also thought about it and couldn't help to agree too.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach my child to defend herself. But, I too also not letting my Bunny to fight crime." He told her. "Well you guys aren't fun." Wade told them. Vanessa sigh. "It's for the best Wade. I don't want our child to get hurt." She told him. "Nor do ours." He agrees. Wade gave them an pouty look but, he just let it go. "Okay fine." He caved. Tired of being ignored Misha started to whine. Colossus smiled. "We didn't forget you my little baby." And the silver giant grabbed his daughter from his friends arms.

"So do you two have any more questions?" Angel asks."What's sleeping schedule like? Is it really that bad as it seems?" Vanessa asks. "Depending how fussy the little one is. And if he or she is like Wade you'll forget about sleeping." Angel told her. Wade placed his hands on his hips. "Hey I resent that." He huffed. Angel rolled her eyes. "I also wanted to know whats it like being an parent and what advice you two can give us?" Both parents thought about an smiled a little.

"Well having Misha in our lives was the best the best thing that happen to us. We have our ups and downs but, still seeing her smile made it all worth it. And we have help too. Every mutant in her loved her as much we do. So the best advice we can give you is to love them and show them what's right. And if you need any help you know who to go too." Colossus told the couple"So anymore question?" Colossus asks. Vanessa shook her head no to him. She then checked her watched. "Well we better get going. Me and Wade have a doctors appointment soon." The young women told them.

Her and Wade are going to see the gender of their baby."Well see you two later. And if you two need anymore advice let us know." Angel told her. "Will do." Wade said. Before the couple went out Wade gave them a snarky smile"Oh, and guys? Fuck." Wade blurted out. Both parents looked at him with shock. Then the couple went out the doorway. "Fuck! Fuck!" Misha repeated. Both of them turned bright red. "WADE!!" They screamed. Wade laughed when he heard them. Vanessa looked at him with a scowl. "Wade that was mean. Even by your standards." She commented. "Hey Angel Demon called me Freddy Kruger ugly cousin." Vanessa huffed. She then thought about it and laugh. "Honestly that was funny." She admitted.


End file.
